


Taze

by Girafferodesiac



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: But its unintentional, Connor got a nice big promotion and hes a Corporal and Gavin's superior, Forced Orgasm, Gavin reed is a gremlin of a man and everyone is sick of his shit, Hank laughs at Connor's misfortune, I dont know how police work, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Tasers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girafferodesiac/pseuds/Girafferodesiac
Summary: Gavin means to assault his commanding officer; accidentally gives him a good time





	Taze

"Outta' my way, tin can." Gavin shoves Connor away from the coffee pot, stepping around him with a half-filled mug to refresh it. "Quit hogging the coffee maker. It ain't just your grandpa that drinks the shit." Just as Gavin is about to pour, Connor plucks the carafe from his grip and steps up to the counter beside him to continue to fix Lieutenant _Fucking_ Anderson his fifth or sixth cup of the day. It's not even noon yet. And he's not even doing it because he was _told_. With all this revolution business up and coming, the plastic prick gets to walk around like he's King Shit of Fuck Mountain, because he's lodged halfway up the Lieutenant's ass At All Times, and they've been cracking cases like motherfuckers as heads of the precinct's brand new violent crimes division, which covers those committed by _and_ against androids. Gavin nearly shit a brick when it was announced during the annual awards gala, doubly so when he found himself working under the two most insufferable assholes in the whole of Detroit: Lieutenant Dickhead and _Corporal_ Trash Can.  
  
Gavin stands there stewing about it instead of tearing his new _Superior Officer_ a new one, until Connor turns to pour some coffee into his cup as well. Gavin scoffs and dumps it into the sink.  
  
"I'll get my own." He snaps. Connor levels him with an irritated look, an expression that's new to them both. It looks stupid.  
  
"Suit yourself." He says tightly. Gavin _hates_ his attitude.  
  
"You think you're better than me or somethin'?" He demands. Connor's brow furrows.  
  
Connor says nothing, just looks at him with his stupidly genuine puppy-dog face, "There are many ways in which Androids were designed to- " Connor begins, as Gavin reaches for his belt and grabs his taser, cutting Connor off with a sharp jab to his abdomen. The taser snaps and crackles as Connor doubles over, and gives a shout that Gavin _almost_ mistakes for pain, until the sound registers.  
  
"Mmmh - a- _ahh_!" Connor groans, the sound loud and unbidden as the shock ripples through him. " _Ahhhnnn_ , shit!" He sinks to his knees, clutching his middle. His whole body jerks and trembles as he kneels there, head bowed to hide his face, though Gavin can see his neck and ears have flushed a dusty blue.  
  
Gavin drops the taser as if it had shocked him too, looking around to see who saw - or _heard_ \- the confrontation. His face burns as a sea of eyes rise to watch him and Connor, every corner of the office area dead silent but for Hank's disgruntled and distant, "Gavin, what the _fuck_." Gavin watches Hank get up and stomp over to grab Connor by the arm and help him up, but the android pulls out of his grip and hunkers down in position.  
  
"N-no!" He says quickly, "No, no. I can't, I - I need a minute, I - " Hank crouches down to give him a look-over and make sure he's okay, until he notices the soft sighs and resounding shudders still wracking Connor to his core.  
  
"I'll be damned," he says, then slaps a hand over his eyes as he lets out a hearty laugh from deep within his gut, "Gavin give you a good time there, Connor?" He wheezes, leaning against a table. "Where's mine?" He asks Gavin, wiping tears from his eyes. "Jesus Christ, Gav! You made him cream his fuckin' pants! You fuckin' idiot! You- "  
  
Gavin tunes him out, hiding his face in one hand as the other keeps him upright against the counter, too embarrassed to move as he tries to figure out whether what he just did was assault or sexual harassment, and what kind of shit he's going to catch for it. The office is still watching them, now all smiles and awkward laughter as Hank causes a whole scene about it.  
  
"Oh, that's fuckin' rich." Says Hank as he finally finds the strength to stand on his own, asking Connor, "You done?"  
  
Hank can't seem help but snort when Connor nods, finally accepting help to his feet. "I think it's time to recalibrate your definition of fucking up." Hank tells him with a big, stupid grin on his face. Gavin stalks off to an interrogation room with his coffee, just to drink it in peace and quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise to explain why Gavin uses a regular taser instead of his stun gun but long story short: he's an idiot, and an asshole


End file.
